


Notes, Diagrams, and Glossary

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Boyfriend Material [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriend material, M/M, supplementary notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander





	1. Chapter 1

 

[ ](http://s61.photobucket.com/user/fightlocktumblr/media/Boston_Bruins_ice_rink_logo2_zpseoj0b8ju.jpg.html)

 

**GLOSSARY:**

**Chirp/chirping:** in-game trash talk  
**Dasher:** another word for the boards around the rink (technically "dasher boards") **  
Face-off:** beginning of play; one forward (usually a center) from each team face each other and an official drops the puck between them.  
**Forechecking:**  checking/battling to retrieve the puck while in the offensive zone without possession of the puck.

 **Offside:** a teammate crosses the blue line into the offensive/attacking zone ahead of the puck-handler.  
**One-timer:**  a player receives a teammate's pass and takes an immediate slapshot, making no attempt to control the puck with his stick.  
**Power play:**  a team goes on a power play when the other team is playing shorthanded due to a penalty.  
 **Quick Up** : moving the puck forward quickly to an open receiver  
**Ringing the post:** the oh-so-satisfying metallic clang that sounds when a puck hits the goal post (but doesn't go in).

 **Tape to tape:** hockey stick blades have tape wrapped around them; this phrase indicates a pass that connects. **  
Seam:** space between players where the puck can be passed to a teammate  
**Slapshot:** a player shoots the puck by drawing his stick backward--often to shoulder height or higher--and swinging hard at the puck  
**Wrist-shot:** a player with control of the puck shoots it by making a quick twist of his wrist (versus drawing his stick back and swinging at the puck)

 


	2. The Films

This is an evolving list, but here is the first batch of already mentioned/referenced films our men watched together (plus a few not mentioned that I'm sure they watched):

 

**One Crazy Summer**

**Better Off Dead**

**St Elmo’s Fire**

**Singles**

**Ferris Bueller’s Day Off**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Suspiria**

**Opera**

**Black Sunday**

**Tenebrae**

**Sour Grapes**

**28 Days Later**

 

Sherlock also watches **Property Brothers, Chopped,** and other HGTV and Food Network shows. They had sex once in front of an episode of some version of **Law & Order.** John watches ESPN in hotels, and Boston Sports Network (NESN, irl) at home.

 


	3. The Food

**Sweet & Salty Chicken Thighs with Lemon-Ginger Rice**

First start the rice:

2 ¾ cups chicken or vegetable stock  
zest and juice of one lemon  
thumb-sized piece of fresh ginger, peeled  
1 ½ cups white rice  
4 scallions, chopped

In a medium pot with a tight-fitting lid, combine stock, lemon zest, and ginger. Cover and heat to boiling. Stir in rice, return to a boil, then reduce heat to low and simmer, covered, about 18 minutes.

 

For the chicken:

2T maple syrup  
2T tamari or soy sauce  
2T apple cider, red wine, or rice wine vinegar  
1/8 tsp crushed red pepper flakes (or more, to taste)  
1 package boneless, skinless chicken thighs (5 – 6 per package; about 1.5 lbs)  
salt  
2T cooking oil (I use half olive, half sesame)

In a small bowl combine maple syrup, tamari, vinegar, and crushed red pepper flakes; set aside.

Pat chicken thighs dry with paper towels and salt liberally on both sides (about ½ teaspoon of table salt).

In a large, heavy-bottomed skillet, heat the oil over medium-high to high heat until shimmering. Brown chicken thighs until they are golden and beginning to crisp, 3 – 4 minutes, then turn and brown an additional  3 – 4 minutes on the second side.

Pour sauce mixture over chicken and let it boil (usually immediately). Continue to cook until chicken is cooked through, and sauce has reduced and darkened to a thick glaze (about five minutes), turning chicken every minute or so to coat it thoroughly. The sauce will be similar to caramel, very thick and sticky, and a rich mahogany brown.

 

To finish the rice:

Remove the ginger and discard. Add scallions and lemon juice; fluff with a fork to combine.

Serve the chicken on a bed of the rice, with a green vegetable or salad (I often use frozen green beans or broccoli florets, heat them in the microwave, then toss them with any sauce that remains in the skillet once the chicken is done).


End file.
